What's your past like?
by Hyperwhich
Summary: What's Hermione's past? Harry wants to know, and what is her uncle going to give her before he dies? Who is the Duke of Kensingtona nd what does he have to do with Hermione? **H/Hr**
1. The Ball, Duke, and New Name for Hermion...

Hermione sat down with Harry and Ron eating at the Gryffindor table, chatting about the formal ball that is coming in the month of December. All the girls were very excited because the Duke Colin of Kensington , a wizard kingdom, was going to attend the ball. The boys weren't as excited because that meant that they had to dress in itchy formal robes and had to get dates for the ball. Harry and Ron grunted over when they would take the time out of their "oh so busy schedule" to get their dress robes and tuxedos to go underneath. Hermione kept quiet about the subject as she was reading a letter that was very suspicious to both Ron and Harry. 

"Hermione who sent you a letter?" Ron asked stuffing his face full of mashed potatoes and chicken legs. Hermione looked at him with a disgusted face causing Harry to chuckle a bit. 

"Its from my uncle he wants to see me immediately for some reason" she said scanning the yellowed parchment more. Harry watched her with her eyes narrowed and her mouth partly open. She was beautiful. 

Sheda whatta? Beautiful? Hermione? Hermione Granger? 

*Yes you dumbarse You just said it yourself*

That was YOU who said it!

* No no that was all you. Admit it Harrison James Potter. You think Hermione Granger is beautiful!*

She's my best friend!

* so is there a rule that your not allowed to fall in love with your best friend?*

What did I say about love? I didn't say that!

*Well it obvious to whom ever has eyes! Now stop arguing with me, some thing is wrong with lover girl!*

Indeed something was wrong. Hermione had the looks between upset and confused. Harry looked at Ron, whom was still stuffing himself silly. Harry elbowed him hard and nodded his head toward Hermione. Ron looked at her and dropped his fork looking back at Harry.

"Mione what's wrong?" Harry asked quietly.

"My uncle is dying. He wants to tell me in person what he's leaving me." 

"Herms I'm sorry." Ron said earnestly. Hermione gave a small smile and got up to go talk to Dumbledore Harry presumed. He was about to turn back to his food and begin the discussion of the Ball again with Ron, but Hermione tapped him on the shoulder.

"Um...Harry, do you think you and Ron could come with me when I leave for my uncle's?" She pout out her bottom lip and looked so cute. _Shut up! * haha you said it*_

"Harry? Can you?" Hermione asked in a soft voice. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Sure Mione, Ron and I will come with you." Hermione hugged him around the neck kissing him lightly on the cheek and walking back over to Dumbledore.

"H-Harry you look ss-soooo funny!" Ron said cracking up. Harry cocked his head to the side and looked at him perplexed.

"What do you mean I look funny?" 

"Your all red! Hahaha!" This just made Harry turn even redder.

"Shut up you prat." Harry whispered chuckling a little.

"all right what's so funny?" Hermione asked when she sat back down.

"Harry went red aft-yuousiiss" Harry had covered Ron's face when his hand and smiled innocently.

"Nothing Ron's was telling me about Fred and George's Joke shop." Harry lied. Hermione looked like she didn't believe him but shook it off.

"Well anyway, Professor Dumbledore is allowing you both to accompany me to my Uncle's on Thursday. We are to stay there until Sunday morning as the Ball is on the following Monday." Hermione said. Harry and Ron nodded.

"Well, I'm set lets go back to the common room." Harry announced. Hermione nodded and followed him and Ron.

When they got back to the common room they found no one there which was very odd especially since there is always someone in there. Even if it was a House elf. 

"How strange." Ron whispered pulling out his chess bored, "Want to play me in a game mate?"

"And loose my pride? No. Besides I have to do my homework for potions its due tomorrow." Harry whispered back waving his homework in Ron's face laughing a little.

"Why are you both whispering?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged.

"I don't know. Seemed like the thing to do. But you will have to be quiet, I'm going to take a nap before Quiddtich practice." Ron yawned. Hermione and Harry nodded and began to do their homework.

2 hours later.......

Harry had finished all of his homework and was watching Hermione do hers from the rim of a book., which he held upside down. She was biting her pink lip and was fixing her new glasses that had slide to her nose. 

__

She has changed a lot since 1st year.

*Wow that's a shocker. That's what happens when you grow up.*

Yeah, I know that, but she's not a girl anymore. We're only in 6th year and she's already a woman! 

*So you admit she's beautiful?*

Do i have to say it? Its plain to see.

*You've got it bad*

Got what bad?

*Love buddy boy, Love.*

I never said I was in love!

*Yes, but you can't seem to take your eyes off her, and you won't stop thinking about her!*

What are you talking about? I did stop thinking about her! 

*Yeah, huh, sure. Then why throughout doing all of your homework you spent most of your time looking at her?*

I....um....oh shut up.

* Yeah i should since she's asking for you!*

"Harry? Harry why are you starring at me? And how come your reading upside down?" she asked almost in a fit of giggles. Harry blushed and turned the book right not being able to meet her eyes. Hermione smiled and went over to him, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Well?" she pushed.

"Well, I was distracted." Harry said gently. It was Hermione's turn to blush.

"What's on your mind Harry?"

"Nothing interesting." there was a moment of silence until Harry broke it.

"Mione?"

"Hum?"

"How come you weren't that upset about your uncle dying?" Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Harry.

"I am sad, but I've been through death so many times Its almost like a daily happening to me now." What ever answer Harry was expecting that was definitely not it.

"What do you mean? Whose died? If you don't mind me asking."

"Everyone except my uncle and myself in my family of course." Harry was beyond surprise.

"Tell me about your past Mione." Harry asked leaning back against the couch.

"What's there to tell? I lived basically alone in India most of my childhood, then moved to England after my parents died."

"What was India like?" Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes slouching low and spoke, "It was like a dry heart with no blood and fake smiles." Harry took her hand in his and laid down on her lap.

"More."

"I didn't know how to dress myself until i was well into my tenth year."

"You didn't know how to dress yourself?" Harry asked looking at her. She shook her head.

"I was a spoiled brat who thought everyone should bow down and respect me like a queen who lived on gold and jewels." Harry chuckled.

"You? Your the least selfish person I know!"

"Yes, well you knew me when I had found out how to cry."

"You didn't know how to cry? Hermione shook her head.

"No, do you want to hear all about my childhood? Its a long depressing story." she said running her hands in his raven locks.

"Please."

"all right but first I should tell you, my name is not really Hermione. It Mary Hermione Granger Lennox. Duchess of Kensington.


	2. Chapter one of Hermione's past

__

Hey this is Selena!!! I would like to say thanks to these lovelies:

Adi Gallia: You are totally right! I forgot to put a disclaimer! Haha I'm sick so you'll have to bear with me until Im well again! Lol I'm so glad you like this story though!!!

Feather0311: Don't worry you'll find out what happens next! I'm glad your so enthusiastic about this story I'm touched!! :0)

__

Serenity-Hermione Angel: First and foremost I LOVE your story!!! Thanks soooo much for reviewing mine!!

__

FairLady: haha "Holy moly" haha that saying cracks me up so much hahahasorry I'm a loser at times! She just might get a country I dunno yet! Haha 

__

Khodges714: thanks for thinking it's a good idea!! That was so sweet!!!!

__

Mrs. Sirius Black: I LOVE SIRIUS SO MUCH!!! Lol he's great but he's yours so I'll back offoh well he's a bit too old for me any ways.. damn.. I'm soooo happy you think this is different from the others!!! That is SOO wow!! OMG! I LOVE U!

__

Russetwolf713: WOW THANKS SO MUCH! YOUR NAME IS MARY! Aww I Love that name sooo much, that's one of the many reasons I love the Secret Garden that[s for reviewing!!! Your so sweet!

Ok ok thanks Adi Gallia ofr this!!! Are you ready?

DISCALIMER: _ I Selena do NOT own any of this wonderful goodness, well just the plot kinda This is a rip off between Harry Potter and The Secret Garden because both books are my favourites, and well, it makes me happy!!! (I am weird when I am sick make a note of that But the sad part of this story is Hermione Flashbacks, I'll try not to make them tear jerkers, but I am a teenaged girl who gets emtional soits expected isn't it? Also this might be pulled off from Anastaisa (sp?) in the beginning. _

ON WITH THE SHOW:

"You-you-you're a DUCHESS?!?" Harry yelled sitting up. Hermione coloured and nodded.

"Shhh! Ron is sleeping and I'm sure everyone else is!" Harry nodded and laid back down in her lap.

"How come you didn't tell us?"

"Well, its not something to want. Especially in my case."

"Why is that? And are you relate to the Duke?"

"Yeah he's my cousin Colin. But I guess I'll begin when I was about oh five I think.."

::FlashBack::

The Ball room was beautiful. Gold, dark purples rich greens and blues, and lots of happy laughing faces surrounded the dance floor. Women wore jewelry of Dimonds, Emeralds, Sapphires, and rubies. Their dresses made of the richest fabrics shined in the fire light from the torches that lit the room and the chandeller that hung high from the ceiling. At the back of the room were two large doors and two men calling everyone's name who entered.

" King Manster and his Queen Celine."

"Princess Franchessca and her Prince Drian" and so on. At the Front of the room were the hosts of the evening. The Lenoxs. Their family was very large, five little girls and 3 little boys. Not all Brother's and sisters of course, but related all the same. The King, King Nicholas and his Queen Alexandra stood up and silenced the laughing crowd.

"Welcome my friends! Welcome! I know your all excited and want to dancing the night away, but I just want everyone to know that it's a very special night as it is the Duchess Mary of Kensington birthday, and I think we-"

"The Lenoxes WILL ALL DIE!" someone cried loud. The children all cried and ran to their parents in fright. The men all stood up and ran to the front of the room to defend the Lenoxes.

"WHO SAID THAT?" King Nicholas roared. Queen Alexandra pointed to the back of the room and ran back to grab all of her children to escape.

"NO WOMAN YOU WILL NO LIVE!" the voice screamed with a high pitched voice this time. A green flash came from the direction the queen had pointed to and hit her in the chest causing her to fall to the ground. The King ran to his wife and kneeled next to her lifeless body.

"Alexandra! NO!" He screamed with tears running down his cheeks. He looked at his children and his relatives children and his brother's and sister and saw that the killing hadn't stopped. True to the mysterious killers word he had started killing everyone of the Lenoxes, even a few of the guests. 

"Uncle Nick!" Mary screamed. She ran towards him and hugged him. The tiny girl was the last one besides him.

"Come here child! Its your turn to die!"

"NO! I don't wanna die! Uncle Nick don't let him kill me!" The tiny girl screamed into his shoulder hugging him tight.

"Don't worry Mary. I won't. I WON'T!" He yelled He pushed Mary in the opposite direction and yelled for her to run and never stop, before he to was hit with the green curse.

Mary ran and ran she ran out into the cold Englsih blizzard with only a party dress on. She ran to the stables and hid in the corner of a stall covering herself in hay. She waited and waited freezing huddling and breathing quietly, until she heard the voice again.

"Girl, come out NOW!" she started a fire in the stall across from her. She lifted her head up and peeked through the hay. She saw a dark black clock and a cold gray hand holding a funny looking stick. 

"Fine I'll burn the stable down so you have a slow and painful death!" She watched him raise the stick and point it at her stall right next to the horse. "Falmera!" he screamed with a hissing voice. Mary screamed a tiny scream and ran out of the hay outside back to the cold. She looked back and saw the black figure chasing her. Her eyes went wide and ran to the frozen lake sliding across it as fast as she could.

"Oh so you want to go for a little swim do you?" He said climbing on to the ice himself.

"That's a nice idea. Here I'll warm the water for you! Breakco!" a blue flash came out of his wand just as she got to the middle of the lake. She looked where the flash had hit. It was glowing a light ice blue and was spreading fast. Mary scrambled to the closest edge of the lake, but she was too late.

The blue light had grabbed her ankles and was pulling her into the water. The hissing man was laughing with pleasure as Mary was scareaming and grabbing onto anything her little hands could grasp.

"Die little Lenox DIE! I hope you burn in HELL!"

"I won't die!" Mary whispered to herself. She grasped anouther root that was hidden under the snow and began to pull herself up from the grip of the blue flash.

"NO! Kill Her!" He Hit Mary with another curse and she screamed and let go of the branch falling into the water. The Blue flash swallowed her and dragged her deeper into the water. Mary kicked and wagged her arms back and fourth doing whatever she could to get out when she felt something hit her. She turned around and saw an otter-looking animal. She grabbed onto its neck and it pulled her out. She kicked at the water helping the best she could, when she and the otter shot off to the top of the water. They were almost there, Mary needed air or she was going to drown. Almost. The blue flash was chasing her again, but she dodged it and jumped out of the water running up the bank of the lake gasping for breath. She looked around and didn't see the black figure. 

"ARF!" Mary turned around and looked at the otter."

"Thank you. I'll always remember you otter." She said patting it head. He swished its tail and dived back into the water and swam away.

Mary began running back to the palace to find some warm dry clothes when she heard a noise. She turned around and saw something black and tall. She let out a whimper and hid behind a tree.  
"MARY LENOX! MARY LENOX WHERE ARE YOU?" She heard her older cousin Colin.

"COLIN!" she screamed. He saw her five year old shivering body and ran over to her.

"Oh thank god you're alright. Come on Lets get you cleaned up in the palace." Mary nodded and let him pick her up wrapping her under his cloak next to his warm body. She shivered and snuggled closer holding on as he ran as fast as his small thirteen year old body would let him.

Back inside the palace When Colin put Mary down and ran to get some clothes for her, Mary saw many people hurt and many more killed. Mary walked over to her older sister Baisel and kneeled down next to her. Colin ran back and saw Mary. He was about to go over to her when an old man stopped him and shook his head. Colin looked at Mary and her small sad little face and broke into tears, silent, but large drops of tears.

"Bais?" Mary said shaking her a little, "Bais wake up. Its time to go home. You, you said we could play in the snow tomorrow. Bais don't leave please." Mary said moving a small hand over the the older girls hand.

"Cousin Colin!" Mary yelled. She looked up and saw him crying. She saw that she had to be the brave one and not cry now. She had to make sure everyone was ok, "I love you Bais." She kissed her sister's forehead and walked over to Colin and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry cousin Mary." Mary didn't say anything, but took her dry clothes and went to go change.

::End of FlashBack::

Hermione was still running her hands through Harry's hair after finishing her story and was watching his reaction.

"You lost all of them, in one night?" Harry asked gently rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb affectionately. 

"Yes, that was one of the worst nights of my life. I lost everyone except my cousin and my Uncle, but he wasn't at the ball to begin with." She said letting a single tear down her cheek. Harry wipped it.

"If you don't want to tell me anymore you don't have to Mione." He whispered in her ear after sitting up.

"No I need to tell someone. I want to tell you, but it might take me awhile to get everything out." Harry nodded and pulled Hermione into his lap hugging her.

"Was that Voldemort that was chasing after you?"

"Yes."


	3. I'm so sorry!

Hey everyone!!!! I just wanted to say that I'm so glad they 

everyone gave me so many reviews on all of my stories! Also, I 

know you must all HATE me because I haven't updated any of these 

in god knows how long! Which I'm really sorry about!!! **But I'm wondering if any of you who liked them, or have any ideas for them wanted to claim them??** I can't continue these because they're chapter ones that have to be updated regularly, and I don't have the time anymore. With school and the plays I'm in. I'm really really sorry to everyone who wanted these updated asapyou don't know how BAD I feel about abadoning these like this, but I can't do it. I'm really sorry form the bottom of my toes to the tips of my hairs!!!

****

So my question is, Who wants this story(ies)?? Who ever is the first to reply to me, meaning e-mails me, will get them. 

Harrysgurl@hotmail.com

Come and get them while their hot!!!!!

LOVE, SORRIES, and KISSES

Selena, Hyperwhich


End file.
